Nunca es jamás
by Momo Mutu
Summary: La vida no ha terminado: apenas comienza y todo se transforma. Cuatro personajes, dos historias de amor, el comienzo de una familia y el dolor. *Cinco años después, el comienzo de un Epílogo*
1. Regresa a mí

**_"Regresa a mí,_**

**_quiéreme otra vez._**

**_Borra el dolor que al irte me dio,_**

**_cuando te separaste de mí._**

**_Dime que sí,_**

**_ya no quiero llorar._**

**_Regresa a mí."_**

**Il Divo**

NUNCA ES JAMÁS

Hermione, de espaldas al espejo del baño, empezó a desnudarse para tomar un baño de tina. Se quitó la blusa, los pantalones deportivos y la ropa interior. Cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que su _shampoo_ estaba junto al espejo, así que, al girarse y alargar la mano, se vio reflejada por un momento, de refilón. Cerró los ojos con rapidez, cogió el frasco y volvió a darle la espalda al espejo.

Entonces se percató de lo absurdo que había sido su gesto.

Si ella era la primera en no enfrentarse a la realidad, ¿cómo podía pretender que los demás lo entendieran?

Vaciló, pero fue apenas un instante. Luego giró sobre sus talones por segunda vez y se enfrentó a su imagen en el espejo.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó los latidos de su corazón.

En el silencio, reconoció que la vida es muy extraña, tomó conciencia de lo que vale y de que lo es todo, así que llenó sus pulmones de aire y entró a la tina.

Necesitaba tiempo.

* * *

Corrió al recibidor al tiempo que sonaba el timbre de la puerta principal, y no dejó que se repitiera el evento, porque la abrió inmediatamente.

Siempre pasa que, cuando alguien se imagina algo que le hace mucha ilusión ocurra, lo visualiza de cierto modo y da por hecho que será exactamente de esa forma. Pero cuando finalmente pasa, sucede que ése "algo" no reúne las características esperadas, y cuando llega el momento, todo resulta más frío, más real, casual y predecible.

Así fue cuando Hermione volvió a ver a sus amigos.

Ginny era la más cercana. Traía una caja de regalo en las manos cubiertas por guantes de lana, y sobre el cabello rojo, un gorro verde. Se abrazaron emocionadas.

Ron, tras su hermana, exhibía una barba que parecía de varios días, tan roja como su cabello y el color de su nariz. Observaba el abrazo de las dos chicas con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, mientras esperaba inquieto a que se fijaran en él.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. – dijo Ginny emocionada cuando se soltaron. – Te ves muy cambiada.

Ginny pasó al recibidor dejando a Ron y a Hermione de frente.

Fue extraño: él no sintió rabia, no sintió enojo ni prorrumpió en reproches y cuestionamientos; ella no se fundió en sus brazos como siempre había pensado que haría ni tampoco la envolvió un arrebato de pasión. La vida real es diferente, el tiempo lo sana todo.

Se sonrieron con nerviosismo y se abrazaron torpemente sin dirigirse la palabra. Después Ron siguió a su hermana y Hermione cerró la puerta tras él.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante poco más de dos segundos, mirándose, hasta que Hermione, embargada por una emoción que presumía ser demasiado fuerte para contenerla, empezó a llorar:

-¡Estoy tan feliz de verlos! No tienen idea…

-Ay amiga… Nos hiciste muchísima falta. –consoló Ginny abrazándola de nuevo. –Pero mira, -continuó, separándose lo suficiente para secarse un par de lágrimas- lo bueno es que ya estás aquí, y que, pues, estás con nosotros, ¡y que ya estás viviendo aquí!, ¿no estás contenta? ¡Tenemos tantas cosas que contarnos!

-Bueno… -Hermione rió nerviosa, comenzaba por ahuyentar algunas lágrimas.

-Oye, ¿están tus papás? –preguntó Ginny volteando al pasillo que llevaba a las recámaras, como si fueran a salir de su escondite en cualquier momento. No reparó en la docena de cajas de mudanza a medio vaciar que yacían apiladas junto a una puerta. –No quiero que vayan a pensar que somos unos groseros y que no saludamos adrede.

-Ah, es que, no les había dicho pero estoy viviendo sola. –dijo Hermione, tan de prisa que sus invitados se quedaron un momento en silencio para descifrar lo que ella había dicho. –Pero bueno, a ver, si quieren pasar a sentarse… aja, si, aquí mismo.

Hermione no pasó por alto el hecho de que Ron la observaba mientras ella les indicaba el sillón más cómodo y, con su varita, hacía llegar desde la barra de la cocina tres vasos con jugo de naranja y cereza.

-¡Oye!, -exclamó de repente: -de verdad… ¿dónde está Harry? – y esperó a que su amiga se pasara el trago para que respondiera:

-Me pidió que te dijera que lo disculparas pero que no podría llegar. Lo que pasa es que esta noche tiene guardia y no se desocupa sino hasta mañana al mediodía.

-No puede ser, ¿es que ni siquiera pudo darse una sola noche libre? –soltó Ron, molesto. Ginny negó con la cabeza pero Ron continuó: -Pasó lo mismo en su cumpleaños. Yo ya le dije mil veces que eso no puede seguir así pero tiene absoluta certeza de que en cuanto pasen algunos meses las cosas van a mejorar.

-¡Y a lo mejor es así! Ahorita está así de presionado porque el ascenso lo tiene con muchos pendientes pero…

-Ginny, ¡por Dios! Nuestro padre tiene trabajando ahí desde que tengo memoria, y sea el puesto que sea, las cosas son iguales. No es un problema de cargo, es un problema de centralización del trabajo. Pero como hay muchos intereses de por medio, y se han cometido muchos errores, nosotros somos los que la pagamos. –dio un trago y agregó: - La verdad es que el primer error, fue que Harry dejara el departamento de Aurores; en serio, me parece inconcebible. Sobretodo después de lo que pasó.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices a él?

-Se lo digo, te aseguro que se lo digo cada que puedo pero ya se cansó de oírme. Si tan solo tú lo hicieras cambiar de opinión…

-¿Y crees que yo no le he dicho nada?

-¡Chicos!, ¡calma! –intervino Hermione levantando las manos.

-Ella empezó.

-Bueno, ¡ya!

-Hermione, te trajimos algo.- dijo Ginny para zanjar la discusión.

Ginny le acercó la caja de regalo que había traído. Hermione dejó su vaso en la mesa y lo tomó.

-Muchas gracias. Lo abriré más tarde.

-¡No! Anda, ábrelo de una vez.

-Bueno… -la verdad era que no le gustaba abrir los regalos frente a las personas que lo daban. No porque no le gustaran los regalos. Sino porque se sentía incómoda, no sabía cómo reaccionar a las sorpresas. Desgarró la envoltura con cuidado, despacio para ganar tiempo y descubrió tras el papel picado, al fondo de la pequeña caja de madera, un portarretratos de plata, grabado con la letra de tres personas que ella conocía muy bien: Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Eran leyendas cariñosas, con la redonda caligrafía de Ginny: "Mejores amigas", la descuidada (aunque mejorada) letra de Harry: "Te extrañamos" y los eternos trazos irregulares de Ron: "Bienvenida".

El marco grabado centraba una fotografía en blanco y negro con movimiento, que mostraba a cuatro jóvenes de aproximadamente dieciocho años en la sala de estar de la casa de la familia Weasley. Aquel retrato se había hecho el día en que nació Victoire, la hija de Bill y Fleur, justo un año después de la Batalla de Hogwarts.

Ron y Hermione aparecían abrazados, sonrientes, y de vez en cuando se daban alguno que otro beso tierno en la mejilla, mientras que Harry y Ginny estaban tomados de la mano y llamaban la atención de sus compañeros para que atendieran a quien tomaría la fotografía.

Fue incómodo para ella ver aquella imagen, pero no dejó de hacerlo hasta que abarcó cada milímetro de su extensión Hermione veía con claridad lo que cuatro años antes habían sido ella y el hombre que ahora estaba sentado en su sala de estar. No lo podía creer.

Se sorprendió pensando aquello con tanta libertad y despegó la mirada.

-Ni te voy a preguntar si te gustó o no. –dijo Ginny mirando a su amiga.

-Está precioso. –le agradeció de corazón.

-Ay chica… -y Ginny se acercó para darle otro abrazo. –No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste.

-A todos. –corrigió Ron.

* * *

Al entrar al apartamento encendió con su varita la chimenea que iluminó la habitación que ya se había convertido en su hogar. Al fondo se veía una cama enorme que, por arte de magia, flotaba para arrullar a su ocupante, y en el suelo todavía estaba esparcida la ropa que se había quitado la noche anterior.

A su derecha la puerta que llevaba al baño estaba abierta y dejaba a medio ver el desastre que las semanas atrasadas –por ausencia de un elfo doméstico- habían dejado en su morada. Caminó despacio para cerrarla pero de pronto oyó un sonoro "crac" y un agudo dolor en la planta de su pie provocó que exclamara una maldición.

-¿Ron? ¿Eres tú? –susurró una adormilada voz femenina desde la cama del fondo.

-Si, si… -respondió él, frotándose el pie con desesperación.

-Apaga eso cielo… -pidió la misma voz, y un movimiento de sábanas reveló que la muchacha se estaba incorporando.

-Ya va… no te levantes, deja encender la del baño.

Cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue su rostro reflejado en el espejo que había sobre el lavamanos, y se encontró ajeno a sí mismo, como irreconocible. Cerró los ojos, abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua corriera por sus manos para después lavar su cara.

Salió, apagó el fuego, se quitó los zapatos, el suéter y la camisa y fue a sentarse al lado de la mujer que lo esperaba.

-¿A dónde fuiste? – preguntó ella, acariciándole la espalda.

-Era… una fiesta de bienvenida.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste tontito? Te hubiera acompañado…

-No fue nada importante, seguro te la pasabas mal… –dijo, pero los besos de ella lo callaron, y él correspondió.

* * *

**¡Qué tal! Aquí va esta nueva propuesta de Fic, espero que te parezca atractiva y que cualquier cosa que quisieras comunicar (duda, comentario, sugerencia, queja, etcétera) lo hagas a través de los Reviews, contándo con la certeza de que tu retroalimentación es muy útil para mí. ¡Gracias por leerme!**


	2. El tiempo tiene grietas

**"_Lágrimas:_**

**_El lenguaje mudo de tu pena,_**

**_la callada voz de tu tristeza,_**

**_la expresión mojada de tu alma,_**

**_la visible muestra de que me amas."_**

**José José**

* * *

-¡Ginny, cielo, despierta! ¡Hermione llegó! –gritó su madre desde la cocina. Y ella, antes incluso de abrir los ojos, esbozó una sonrisa. El dulce aroma de la miel y las tortitas cocinándose en el piso de abajo le recordó a sus despertares en Hogwarts.

En el reloj de la pared encontró información sobre la hora del día: 9:43. Se incorporó sobre su cama y se estiró, con el fresco aire de la mañana soplando en su cara desde la ventana abierta.

Se volteó hacia la mesita de noche, donde reposaban varios portarretratos que la encuadraban junto a un joven de ojos verdes, y volvió a sonreír pensando que ése mismo día por la tarde comería con él para celebrar su aniversario de compromiso. Besó la punta de sus dedos y los colocó cariñosamente sobre la boca impresa del muchacho en la fotografía.

-…te hacía falta ganar algo de peso. ¡Hasta se te nota en la mirada!, tienes el mismo brillo en los ojos que yo cuando… -la señora Weasley calló al mirar a través del hombro de Hermione entrar a su hija en la cocina. -¡Buenas noches! –la saludó con ironía. –Anoche no los oí llegar, por cierto. –y añadió con una sonrisa para Hermione: -seguro pasaron un muy buen rato, chicos.

Hermione se levantó de la silla para abrazar a su amiga, y fingió reprocharle por su tardanza: -Increíble eh, tengo casi veinte minutos aquí

-Cómo me ayudas… -respondió Ginny tras la asesina mirada que le echó su madre al tomar su túnica de viaje y colgarse el bolso en el hombro con actitud de ajetreo.

-Bueno chicas. -dijo la mujer despidiéndose cariñosamente de las muchachas. -Las dejo. Tengo que ir a hacer unas compras, y más vale que te apures Ginevra, que el sastre llegará en cualquier momento y no es la clase de persona que le gusta esperar. –y añadió mirando a Hermione con un pie en la chimenea: -ve si la puedes ayudar Herm, cariño. Las veo después.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –soltó Hermione con entusiasmo tan pronto como la madre de su amiga desapareció de la vista. -Dios mío… ¡te vas a casar de verdad!

Ginny río nerviosa:

-Ja… imagínate si yo no me lo creyera…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Olvídalo…

-No lo dirás por Harry…

-No. Bueno, lo que pasa es que…, pues él no está muy involucrado que digamos.

-Oh.

-Y no me refiero a que no le interese. Pero está muy ocupado con las gestiones del departamento y, bueno…

-Entiendo…

Ginny tomó algunos platos de la alacena empezó a servir tortitas en ellos casi sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, pasó uno a su amiga y se sentaron en la mesa de madera.

Un sonido chispeante proveniente de la chimenea las distrajo. El fuego verde de los polvos flu enmarcaba la cara de Harry, quien recorría toda la estancia con los ojos.

-Ginny, feliz aniversario, ¿cómo dormiste?

-Hola mi cielo, felicidades, dormí bien, ¿y tú? –dijo Ginny al levantarse y acercarse a la chimenea.

-No pude dormir nada. –informó Harry con pesadumbre. -¡Hermione!, ¡estás ahí! –exclamó cuando la chica se acercó a donde estaba Ginny. -¿Cómo estás?, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! Discúlpame por no haber ido ayer a tu casa pero he andado como loco.

-No te preocupes Harry, ya habrá tiempo para hablar. ¿Por qué has andado como loco?

-De eso precisamente quería hablar contigo Ginny. El Ministro me acaba de pedir que organice una junta con cada cabeza de departamento, voy a estar aquí todo el día, -y desviando un poco los de su prometida, que ya empezaba a recelar, agregó: -no voy a poder ir hoy a comer. Pero podríamos cenar hoy en mi casa, ¿qué dices?

Ginny no dijo nada, pero Hermione pudo advertir que se le crispaba la comisura de los labios.

-¿Por qué… no dices nada? –aventuró Harry cautelosamente.

-Pues… ¿qué quieres que te diga Harry? Si no puedes, no puedes y punto.

-Ginny, de verdad perdona, es que esto es muy importante, estamos a mitad de…

-Entiendo perfectamente. Mira, ya me tengo que ir, tengo que cancelar la reservación.

-Ginny lo que…

Pero la muchacha no lo dejó terminar, con una velocidad impresionante tomó su varita y apagó el fuego verde de la chimenea de la cocina.

-Uy… ¿te enojaste? – dijo Ron desde la puerta que daba al exterior. Acababa de llegar y llevaba el cabello rojo todo revuelto a causa del viento. Se quitó los zapatos lodosos y se sentó a masajearse los pies.

-No empieces Ron, de verdad no estoy de humor. –le advirtió Ginny.

-Milagro… -comentó con burla, pero enmudeció al ver a Hermione dirigirse a él para censurarlo y después apartarle por completo la mirada.

Ron se extrañó, sintió una ligerísima punzada en el estómago por su indiferencia pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Se limitó a mirarse las entumecidas plantas de los pies, fingiendo no escuchar a las damas; y sintiéndose sumamente acongojado dejó volar su memoria, ahí donde habitaban los recuerdos de hacía cuatro años:

"_-Te pedí que no vinieras._

_-Yo te pedí que no te fueras._

_Hermione sonrió amargamente. La fila de personas que esperaban para entregar el boleto de avión y entrar al pasillo plegable se reducía cada vez más. Él había llegado agitado, pensando que no lo lograría._

_-Después de todo, te voy a extrañar. –dijo ella, y tomó con una mano la cara del muchacho._

_-Te voy a querer siempre. –suspiró el chico._

_-Ron… -comenzó ella con la voz entrecortada y lo soltó. –No quiero que me esperes. Ya no quiero pasar por esto otra vez._

_Él la miró directo a los ojos y lanzó una última pregunta: -¿Nunca?_

_-Jamás."_

-Me largo. Si mamá pregunta dile que estoy en casa con Penélope. – soltó Ron de repente y de mal modo salió de la cocina, desapareciéndose en el portal.

-¿Quién es… Penélope? – preguntó Hermione con la mirada justo donde el pelirrojo había desaparecido.

Ginny, dudosa, desvió la mirada antes de responder: -Es… esta chica con la que ha estado saliendo.

-Ah, ¡qué bien!

-No lo dices en serio…

-Si, ¿por qué?

-Bueno, no, por nada pues. Es que creía que ustedes… - Vaciló, y agregó: -Nada. Es que ella no es así como que la mejor candidata para cuñada…

-Vamos Ginny, eso fue hace muchísimo tiempo. –aclaró Hermione, que entendió el verdadero sentido de su titubeo.

-Ay, Hermione, ¿me tomas como una tonta o qué? Lo de ustedes no fue una cosa de tiempo.

-Lo que haya sido Ginny, ¿me vas a decir que…?

-¿Es usted Ginevra Weasley?

Hermione y Ginny callaron en seco. Voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta de la cocina, desde la que un hombrecillo con ojos saltones y nariz puntiaguda, que vestía una horripilante túnica color ámbar, asomaba la cabeza, parecía intrigadísimo por lo que las dos muchachas discutían y miraba a la pelirroja como quien observa un saco de galeones sin dueño.

-A sus órdenes. – respondió Ginny con voz cálida y sonora, que hízole notar su interrupción.

-¿La novia de Harry Potter? –y su deleite se hizo más evidente.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?

-Ah, si, eh, eh, traía…. traía esto. -murmuraba tartamudeando mientras revolvía el contenido de su mochila. –Traía esto para usted…, sólo que permítame, eh, emmm, si…, aquí está. –sacó un pequeñísimo pedazo de pergamino enrollado delicadamente dentro de un listón rojo y apuntando con su desgastada varita su propia garganta el hombrecillo amplificó entonadamente el contenido de lo que parecía un soneto.

_-"Luz de mi vida y de la primavera, color de los campos y selvas, amiga por siempre de sueños y anhelos, escucha por favor mis lamentos que perdones te pido con fervor y cariño._

_Tus ojos como cerezas derriten su sabor en las nubes blanquísimas para colorear con tu olor todos los cielos. Acepta pues éste pensamiento como prueba de mi amor y agradecimiento eterno. Madre querida, en este día especial quiero decirte…"_

-¿MADRE QUERIDA? – soltó enfurecida Ginevra Weasley. Avanzó presurosa hacia el mensajero y con un violento ademán apartó una silla que le estorbaba para llegar hacia él. Le arrebató sin reparos el papel, lo leyó, y con la varita desde la otra mano lo convirtió en cenizas. -¡Él no lo escribió! ¡Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de leerlo! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

El hombrecillo se había retirado cerca de cinco pasos de donde estaba la más pequeña de los Weasley, temeroso de que arremetiera contra él, pero sorpresivamente la chica se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Señorita?

-Sabe qué, -intervino Hermione – mejor déjelo así.

-¿Puede firmar de recibido?

-Ginny, ¿qué pasa? – díjole Hermione al desaparecer el mensajero, pero la pelirroja no dejaba de llorar silenciosamente sobre la mesa cubriéndose la cara. –Si ya conoces a Harry, es de lo más despistado.

Ginny levantó su mirada para encontrar la de su amiga.

-Pero es que el ser despistado no justifica que no se preocupe por tener una atención. ¡Ni siquiera me envío una carta! –sollozó. -En cambio, mandó a Dios sabe qué asistente que consiguiera un poema de no sé donde y… Hermione, de verdad ya estoy cansada. No es la primera vez. Te dije que hoy íbamos a comer a causa de nuestro compromiso y… ¡Yo entiendo que esté ocupado, que tenga un trabajo y todo lo demás! Pero yo también tengo uno, y a pesar de él tengo que conseguir tiempo para que él me regale un minuto y planear yo sola esta boda.

-Amiga… Mira, ahorita hablas así porque estás molesta…

-No, en serio no Hermione. No estoy enojada siquiera. Estoy cansada.

-Tienes que hablarlo con él…

-¡Lo he hecho infinidad de veces! Pero siempre es lo mismo: "dame tiempo". El problema es que él ya no tiene ni un minuto. –sollozó. -¡Dímelo tú! Tienes tres días de haber llegado y no se ha dignado en ir a visitarte… Te aseguro que soy todo, menos demandante; pero a veces creo que…

-¿Qué?

* * *

Un florero con rosas rojas reposaba sobre la mesa auxiliar que había en el recibidor debajo del armario de la correspondencia. La única luz existente provenía de las velas que flotaban acompasadamente a lo largo y ancho del primer piso. La cena, fría, estaba servida sobre la vajilla más elegante de la casa al fondo, en el pequeño comedor; y una mujer esbelta, de brillante cabello rojo y piel blanca, con la mirada hacia el suelo y la cabeza sostenida por su brazo, estaba sentada frente a un plato cuyo contenido permanecía intacto.

No se inmutó cuando el dueño de la casa apareció en la habitación cruzando el umbral, ni cuando le habló acongojado.

-Ginny, perdóname. –pidió Harry con voz seca, rompiendo incómodamente el silencio.

Ella tardó en reaccionar. Llevaba mucho tiempo en aquella posición y le costó incluso despegar sus labios.

-Dime una cosa. –levantó la mirada y Harry pudo comprobar que había estado llorando. -¿Lo olvidaste?

Harry abrió mecánicamente la boca pero no salió de ella ningún sonido. Enseguida desvió los ojos hacia la mesa y encontró una ensalada esmeradamente decorada, y distinguió entre los vegetales su favorito. Un golpe de remordimiento sacudió su cabeza y respondió con vergüenza:

-Perdóname Ginny, de verdad. Pero nunca me respondiste ni me dijiste si sí querrías cenar aquí…

Ella no hizo ningún ademán. Delicadamente se puso de pie, luciendo un bellísimo vestido color verde esmeralda y tacones cobrizos; regresó la silla a su estado original, susurró un vago "Buenas noches" y caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta sin voltear atrás. Harry, presuroso, la alcanzó y tomó por un brazo mientras ella giraba la perilla.

-Ginny, déjame que te explique. Lo que pasó fue que…

-Me estás lastimando Harry.

Él la soltó porque entendió, ya que en realidad no estaba ejerciendo ninguna fuerza; ella le dirigió una sonrisa forzada y desapareció un instante después.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

La varita se le soltó de las manos y fue a parar al suelo, a cinco metros de donde él se encontraba; instintivamente se llevó una mano a la vieja cicatriz de la frente pero esta, apagada desde hacía años, no reveló aquella presencia que tanto le angustiaba reencontrar. Aquel instante de distracción le costó que su invisible atacante arremetiera nuevamente contra él: recibió en el estómago el golpe digno de las fuerzas de un colacuerno.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó resoplando, tratando de incorporarse.

-Alguien con quien no quieres tener problemas. – respondió una voz amenazadora apresuradamente. –Si sabes lo que te conviene, retira tus propuestas del Wizengamot.

Harry soltó un dejo de burla, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que se sentía en desventaja absoluta.

-Esas mejoras están pensadas precisamente para que mierda como tú deje de circular. -Necesitarás mucho más que…- Un golpe seco en la nariz lo hizo callar y caer de nuevo. -¡Cobarde! ¡Muéstrate! – lo retó sintiendo chorrear en su boca un caudal de sangre.

-Cállate infeliz… Y escúchame bien: si tú no detienes esa campaña la que va a dejar de circular va a ser la perra esa Weasley. – dijo con desprecio una voz diferente.

-La advertencia ha sido muy clara, no te vayas a sorprender. -puntualizó la otra voz.

Harry se levantó sin pensar, y arrojándose contra el aire sin encontrar resistencia agarró su varita del suelo y, sin despegar la mirada del vacío, gritó:

-¡No se atrevan a ponerle un dedo encima!

¡Crac! Se habían desaparecido. Y ahí, de pie sobre el jardín, se quedó él casi sin respirar, temblando, sofocado y sangrando.

Entró en el recibidor sintiendo la rabia y el miedo apoderarse de su cuerpo, se sentía humillado y desconcertado al mismo tiempo, porque en todos sus años trabajando en la jefatura de Aurores, jamás se había encontrado en una situación semejante: en la que el motivo de la afrenta fuera directamente vinculada con los manejos internos. Y todo lo que antes le había inspirado meras sospechas, ahora le resultaba tan burdo como la vulgar corrupción, la más baja de las canalladas. Algo con lo que no estaba dispuesto a lidiar.

En un arrebato de cólera pateó con fuerza la mesa que sostenía el florero con las rosas, y después de tirarla al suelo descubrió que portaban una nota, escrita delicadamente y que manaba un aroma delicioso, el mismo que Ginny había dejado a su camino al marcharse:

_Harry, mi vida:_

_Quisiera saber decirte cómo te quiero. Entregarme para siempre no basta, es el comienzo._

_Hoy te amo._

_Ginny W._

El hombre cerró los ojos como si le doliera ver la hoja. Pensó en ir corriendo a casa de su prometida y arrodillarse por disculpas, pero reconoció que sólo la asustaría y empeoraría las cosas. Aún sangraba y tenía la cara desencajada.

Pensó en qué le diría y cómo, y si sería suficiente, pero pensar sólo le hizo asegurarse de que la estaba perdiendo definitivamente.


	3. Grietas tiene el alma

**Me dices que te marchas **

**y mi mundo se derrumba.**

**Me dices que ya no me quieres: **

**que te vas de mí.**

**Me dices que lo sientes, **

**que no eres feliz.**

**José José**

**

* * *

**

_-¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó la muchacha desde la puerta con timidez._

_-Como quieras. –respondió Ron disimulando con indiferencia una certera turbación. Se puso de pie desde su cama y se acercó un par de pasos hacia ella._

_-Mira Ron. Yo sé que debí decírtelo antes, no fue justo que te enteraras de esa manera. Pero tampoco ha sido fácil para mí decidir esto, y yo creo que…_

_-¿Sabes qué es lo que yo creo Hermione? –soltó él con premura. –Yo creo que estás siendo muy egoísta._

_-¡¿Egoísta?_

_-¡Así como lo oíste! _

_-¿De verdad crees que todo lo que está detrás de esto es egoísmo? ¿Siquiera sabes lo que estás diciendo?_

_-O sea que esto se trata de ver quién es el que sabe más, ¿no? Una vez más se trata de demostrarme que tú eres mucho mejor y más inteligente que yo y que la verdadera razón por la que te largas a Australia es porque ese estúpido _muggle _con sus estúpidos proyectos te cautivó, ¿verdad?_

_-No puedo creer que saques eso de lo que acabo de decirte._

_-Lo que no puedes creer es que no puedes engañarme._

_-¡Ron!, ¡ya basta!, ¡ya basta por lo que más quieras!_

_-¡Resulta, Hermione, que lo que más quiero eres tú…! ¡Y apenas ayer me vengo enterando que tomaste una decisión que nos afecta a los dos sin siquiera consultármelo!_

_-¡Ahora resulta…! ¡Ahora resulta que estoy amarrada a ti! ¡Resulta que ya no puedo tomar decisiones por mí misma porque tú tienes todo el control sobre mi vida! ¡Pues déjame decirte que no es así Ronald, porque si yo quiero, mañana mismo estoy en Australia! ¡No estamos casados, no soy tuya como para que me celes y prohíbas todo! ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es importante para mí?_

_-Por Dios, Hermione, hablas como si te tuviera encerrada y no te dejara salir más que para ir al baño._

_-¡Pues a veces así me siento, Ron! Tengo 19 años, y ahora que se me presenta una oportunidad excelente para crecer, para reunirme con mis padres, ¡con mis padres por fin!, y de aprender cosas nuevas y vivir en el mundo en el que por once años fue mi hogar, tú te opones y pretendes hacerme sentir la peor mujer del mundo. ¡Tú! Quien debería saber mejor que nadie lo difícil que ha sido para mí estar sin ellos desde hace más dos años._

_-¡Pero has ido a verlos muchísimas veces!_

_-¡No se trata de eso! ¡Se trata de familia, Ron! En los últimos ocho años he pasado mucho más tiempo en la escuela, con ustedes, en el trabajo que con mi propia familia. Los necesito. –se le cortó la voz y comenzó a llorar. –Necesito sentirme parte de algo._

_-¡¿Pero por qué esto no es suficiente para ti? – preguntó Ron, alterado, haciendo un ademán con sus brazos en señal hacia él mismo._

_-Porque todavía soy una niña, los dos somos unos niños Ron. Aunque hayamos crecido tan pronto. Tengo meses sintiéndome sola, quiero ir a casa._

_-¡Pero allá no es tu casa! Tú los mandaste a Australia para protegerlos._

_-¡Eso fue muy diferente! No puedo traerlos de vuelta Ron, no puedo volver, arrancarles sus recuerdos y modificar toda su vida una vez más. El hecho de que pueda, no me da el derecho de hacerlo. No si lo hago por mi comodidad… o por la tuya._

_-¿Por qué tengo que pedirte que te quedes, Hermione? ¿Por qué si me amas tanto como dices?_

_-Porque por una sola vez, esto no se trata de ti._

-¿Vas a pasar o no, cielo? – le preguntó Penélope a Ron, de pie desde la puerta del apartamento.

* * *

-No, Harry, me vas a tener que disculpar, pero hoy es domingo. Tienes un problema serio. – le dijo Ron en cuanto atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Llevaba su escoba en la mano y un paso despreocupado y ligero. Llevaba ropa deportiva y el cabello rojo revuelto, la barba del día anterior y una ceja levantada con perspicacia.

-Ron… - comenzó el muchacho en medio un suspiro de frustración al comprobar la hora en el reloj. Se quitó las gafas y se pasó las manos por entre el cabello. – No vi la hora… Todavía no termino.

-No, no. Es que estoy hablando en serio. Te levantas en este momento y nos vamos de aquí. Si no fueras tú, tendría catorce cosas que decirte. ¿Por qué no estás con mi hermana rogándole perdón?

-¿Co… cómo sabes?

- Claro. No te imaginas cómo pude enterarme. –se burló Ron con una sonrisa forzada. –Pero bueno, eso no importa, porque ahora mismo estás caminando a mi casa…, con un ramo de rosas en la mano y diez mil explicaciones en la boca… -tomó los documentos en los que su amigo trabajaba y fue a recoger su abrigo al perchero que había a un lado de la ventana.

-No…, no –titubeó Harry, se puso las gafas de vuelta, de pie detrás de su escritorio y se sostuvo de él con sus brazos. Respiró hondo. – No voy a hacer eso.

Ron regresó con el abrigo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No voy a ir con Ginny, lo siento.

-De acuerdo, si quieres me explicas esto de camino. Si no, te pones de modo porque voy a partirte el trasero. Perdona, pero no vas a dejar a mi hermana morir de tristeza.

-Eso…, es exactamente lo que trato de impedir.

-Pues no estás haciendo un trabajo excelente…

-Ron, de verdad, no estoy del mejor humor.

-¿Y por eso te ha dado por estrellarte contra las paredes? ¿Ya me vas a decir qué te pasó en la cara o vas a seguir pretendiendo que no noto que tu nariz está más grande que un pepino?

Harry dudó un segundo, después pensó que lo mejor sería ocultárselo. No querría preocuparlo ni por él ni por Ginny. Y entonces sintió su estómago sacudirse al recordarla. ¿A quién quería impresionar? Se moría por ir a verla, por rogarle que lo perdonara y llenarla de besos.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo.

-Claro, y yo sólo olvidaré el asunto.

-Anda, no seas pesado, ya vámonos.

-Bueno, aunque sea déjame arreglarte la cara, la vas a espantar.

* * *

No quería ver a nadie.

No quería hablar con nadie.

Había pedido expresamente a su madre que no lo intentara, porque desde la noche anterior había pasado de la angustia a la desesperación por no saber lo que le ocurría a su hija. Varias veces habían tocado a la puerta sin obtener una respuesta, pero los sollozos les aseguraban que Ginny seguía en su cuarto.

Por la mañana, el señor Weasley había escrito a su hijo Ron para explicarle la situación y que averiguara, tal como lo sospechaba, si tendría algo que ver con Harry.

Ella no había bajado a desayunar y ahora que se acercaba la tarde, tampoco había decidido comer.

Se mantenía sentada en el suelo con las piernas rodeadas por sus brazos. A veces lloraba, a veces sólo pensaba, en momentos se perdía entre lágrimas y sentimientos.

Decir que sí, suele ser fácil. Es natural y sencillo, sale del corazón, la certeza de una afirmación se fundamenta en la esperanza y la ilusión. Un no: decir que no, es mucho más complicado.

-¿Ginny? - llamó una voz masculina desde detrás de la puerta, y esperó. El corazón se le aceleró peligrosamente en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y se puso de pie.

El orgullo la obligó a mirarse en el espejo que había colgado en el pequeño pasillo que llevaba a su baño, arreglarse rápidamente el cabello y refrescarse la cara, para después, con paso lento y decidido ir hacia su puerta y abrirla.

El que el amor se experimente con tanta intensidad, por lo general, durante la juventud, debe tener razones de tipo fisiológicas. Ella consideraba que la reacción tan violenta de emoción y sufrimiento que experimentó al contemplarlo podía resistirla por contar apenas con veintidós años, pero dudaba que pasados algunos más pudiera salir ilesa de semejantes impresiones.

-Quiero hablar contigo. – dijo él.

Ginny abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Dejó la puerta abierta, las reglas en su relación y en su casa siempre habían sido claras.

Ella se sentía extraña por estar frente a él y descocerlo, no poder abrazarlo.

-Ginny, yo no quiero perderte. –dijo Harry acongojado. El labio inferior amenazaba con romperle la voz en cualquier momento. –Y sé que he sido descuidado y que no te he demostrado todo lo que te amo; que en los últimos meses no has podido contar conmigo. Pero no quiero perderte.

-Harry, -comenzó Ginny ya enronquecida – no me digas esas cosas. No se me hace justo que resumas en tan pocas palabras todo lo que esas actitudes me han hecho sentir, y que esperes… no sé, que eso sea suficiente. No puedes imaginarte lo que he sufrido con tus desplantes y… desprecios. –Harry retrocedió ínfimamente al escuchar esa última palabra.

-Nunca te he despreciado.

A Ginny, la desesperación la hizo sonreír.

-¿Entonces piensas que te estoy diciendo mentiras?

-Yo no dije eso, pero sí creo que estás exagerando.

-O sea que viniste hasta acá para decirme que piensas que estoy exagerando pero que de todas maneras quieres que te perdone.

-Mira Ginny, yo sólo quiero que estemos bien.

-Es que ya no estamos bien Harry, ya esto no está bien.

Ginny pudo ver lo que esas palabras habían ocasionado en él: había empezado a temblar ligeramente, su nerviosismo aumentaba. Dio dos pasos por la habitación y esperó a que ella se sentara en su cama para después seguirla. Sentados uno frente a otro, ella le tomó las manos. El diamante en el anillo de compromiso aún resplandecía en la de ella.

-Pero, ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad? De cambiar las cosas, de poner orden en mi vida, contigo, en el trabajo, con las cosas de la boda y de la casa…

-¡Porque nuestra relación ha sido toda una oportunidad! Yo no quiero esto… -y empezó a llorar. – Yo no quiero ya esto. –él se alteró pero ella continuó, con cientos de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, los ojos rojos y la voz a medias, pero con aplomo: -Y no es por los plantones, no es porque trabajes todo el tiempo, no es porque no tengas tiempo, porque yo entiendo todo eso…

-¡Pero es que si lo entendieras no estarías diciéndome esto! –interrumpió él. – Porque no sé qué es precisamente lo que vas a decirme pero lo presiento, pero no creo que sea justo ni equiparable una falta para que… ¡para que digas estas cosas! ¡Para que pienses todas esas cosas!

-Para que quiera romper el compromiso contigo.

Harry se soltó de las manos de ella y levantó la voz ya completamente quebrada:

-¡Pero por una llegada tarde!, ¿porque te cancelé un par de cenas? ¿Tan poquito significa para ti el matrimonio o qué? ¡Y se te hace fácil decirme esas cosas!

-¡¿Tú crees que se me hace fácil? ¿Crees por un segundo que algo de esto ha sido fácil? –señaló toda su habitación, en la que cada rincón estaba recubierto por algún indicio de ese hombre, tanto con regalos como con fotografías, dedicatorias… el vestido de novia que esperaba suspendido en el aire en una esquina. -¿Cómo crees que se ha sentido la soledad en la etapa que debería ser la más feliz de mi vida? Y no me malentiendas, Harry por favor, yo te amo. Eres el hombre de mi vida, y sé quién eres, te conozco como a mí misma, te amo más que a mí misma. –Harry comenzó a llorar. –Pero… me siento sola, lastimada, relegada, me siento celosa de tu trabajo, de tus ocupaciones… estoy cansada de que cada día me demuestres cuáles son tus prioridades y no encontrarme en ellas. Y precisamente porque para mí el matrimonio es algo tan importante es que no quiero tomar esta decisión a ciegas. No quiero condenarme a una vida de frustración a tu lado... Si es que así va a ser.

-¿Condenarte? –y se puso de pie, ahora temblando de rabia. –Entonces, ¿para ti casarte conmigo es condenarte?, ¿es frustrante?

-Tú sabes bien lo que quise decir.

-Pues yo también ya estoy cansado de tener que estarte descifrando… Porque tampoco es justo que me mientas diciendo que perdonas y que ahora me sueltes el cúmulo de tantos errores por los que ya te he pedido perdón. ¿Por qué me dices que no importa que cancele si de todas maneras vas a encerrarte en tu rencor para después dejarlo salir como ahora?

-¿Y qué me gano al enojarme en el momento, eh?, ¿qué me gano con decirte que me estoy muriendo de coraje porque una vez más desbarataste todas mis ilusiones? ¡Nada!, ¡no me gano absolutamente nada! Y si esta relación ha llegado hasta este punto es gracias precisamente a mis silencios…

-¡Pues entonces no tenía por qué llegar a este punto!

La mirada de asombro de Ginny silenció a Harry y así permanecieron. Él de pie, ella sentada con la mirada levantada hacia él. Ambos llorando.

-Entonces creo que te he hecho un favor, ¿no? –preguntó ella en voz baja. Con los dedos de la otra mano retiró el anillo que hacía más de un año aquel hombre había colocado en su mano, y se lo entregó.

Decir no, al compromiso más grande que se hace en la vida, puede matar de dolor.

Decir no, al más apasionado amor que se tiene en la vida, puede matar de dolor.

Decir no, al hombre con quien se ha decidido compartir la vida…

Sólo una mujer cansada, decepcionada, triste, desesperada… pero sobretodo, razonable, puede tomar una decisión así.

Así era Ginny. Y tal vez fuera su mayor defecto y su mejor cualidad. Era de corazón apasionado y mente fría. El corazón decía sí, su cabeza no.

Ron esperaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina con su padre y Bill, quien jugaba con la inquieta y pequeña Victoire, de apenas cuatro años de edad, mientras su madre, Fleur, conversaba con la señora Weasley en la sala de estar.

Atentos como estaban, lograron captar el chasquido de una puerta al cerrarse, un silencioso rozar de zapatos con el suelo de dos pisos superiores y después, el bajar acelerado de Harry.

Ron apenas pudo verle la cara, enrojecida, porque en cuanto él llegó a la cocina, salió apresuradamente por la puerta trasera hacia el patio. El pelirrojo se levantó inmediatamente después y lo siguió con cautela, dejando a su padre y a su hermano desconcertados y en silencio.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ron preocupado al escuchar sollozar a su amigo.

Harry se dio la media vuelta y le mostró el anillo que llevaba en su mano derecha. Ron cerró la mandíbula con fuerza al comprender y se quedó estático.

-No sé qué voy a hacer… -se lamentó Harry con la cabeza baja.

Si hay algo difícil para un hombre, eso es llorar. Pero que otro hombre lo vea y lo escuche: eso puede realmente pisotear el orgullo. Así se sentía Harry, y Ron lo entendía. Pero se debatía entre el dolor de su mejor amigo y el honor de su hermana, entre la promesa que él le había hecho y el desengaño que ella sufriría.

-Yo tampoco sé… -confesó.

Harry se desapareció en ese instante y Ron se quedó torpemente mirando el punto en que su amigo se había esfumado. Sabía que era el menos indicado para ayudar a nadie, así que lentamente fue hacia dentro de La Madriguera, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y escribió:

_Mi hermana te necesita. Rompieron._

_Ron_

Ató la nota a la pata de una lechuza que reposaba en el comedero de las lechuzas y le dio instrucciones para que encontrara a Hermione.

Cuando terminó y regreso a la cocina, su madre y su cuñada ya estaban al tanto de lo ocurrido –o al menos de lo que sus respectivos esposos alcanzaron a percibir de la salida de Harry-.

El señor Weasley había dejado el asiento a su esposa y de pie tras ella compartía su misma expresión de preocupación.

-Tenemos que hacerle saber a Harry que seguimos aquí para él pase lo que pase. –dijo la señora Weasley.

-Él lo sabe Molly, pero ya lo conoces: procurará evitarnos, al menos hasta que todo esto pase…

-Si pasa. –soltó Fleur, y su suegra la reprimió fugazmente con la mirada sin decir nada.

-Ron, ¿cómo viste a Harry?

-¿Alguien ya subió con Ginny? – preguntó él ignorando a su madre apropósito.

-Tu madre ya lo intentó, pero no quiere ver a nadie. –contestó el señor Weasley.

Bill permanecía serio y pensativo mientras su hija trataba de fabricarle un peinado muy femenino para su tosca cara.

-¿No dices nada, hijo?

-Es complicado. –respondió pausadamente a su padre. –Pienso que no sé si Ginny esperará de nosotros que tomemos partido en el asunto.

-¿Partido de qué? –preguntó Ron con un ligero atisbo de exasperación.

-No me malentiendan, me agrada mucho Harry y de verdad he llegado a considerarlo como a un hermano, pero no lo es…

-¡Como si lo fuera! –soltó Molly con presteza. – ¿O, se te olvida que esta familia le debe la vida de varios de sus integrantes? ¡Porque a mí no!

-A nadie se nos olvida mamá, pero no es un asunto de gratitud… Se trata de que Ginny, tu hija, no sienta que estamos divididos en el apoyo.

-Yo creo que no debemos adelantarnos a nada. –intervino el señor Weasley con prudencia. –En realidad, no sabemos lo que pasó, si terminaron o sólo fue una discusión algo fuerte…

-Pues no es el mejor presagio una discusión así a tan poco de la boda. –sentenció Fleur.

Un carraspeo proveniente del marco de la puerta los interrumpió. Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo y encontraron a Ginny con la cara y los ojos enrojecidos, pero sin llanto, serena.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse por esas cosas. –dijo. –Sé muy bien quién es Harry para ustedes, sé quien es para mí. No espero otra cosa. Pero deben saber que el compromiso quedó roto.

-Ginny… -soltó la señora Weasley con tristeza al tiempo que se puso de pie para abrazar a su hija.

-¿Qué pasó, hija? –preguntó su padre con pesar acercándose lentamente a donde las mujeres volvían en lágrimas.


	4. Nada es para siempre

**_"Me pregunté: ¿será feliz?, _**

**_¿será una mujer enamorada?_**

**_Me respondí que no,_**

**_porque el amor es sólo flor de un día,_**

**_me respondí que no porque lo nuestro,_**

**_no lo olvidaría."_**

**José Luis Perales**

Dos… cuatro… cuatro… dos…

-Bienvenida al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

-Hermione Granger, motivo personal.

Por la ya conocida rampilla para las monedas se deslizó una identificación: "Hermione Granger, problema sentimental". La chica la leyó y entornó los ojos con disgusto.

Era extraño para ella entrar en aquel sitio siguiendo el debido protocolo, ya que sus visitas anteriores no habían reunido precisamente el carácter de diplomacia sugerido.

El movimiento y el bullicio que inundaba el Atrio no había cambiado con el pasar de los años: magos y brujas apareciendo y desapareciendo en las chimeneas de fuego verde, los atareados funcionarios cargando toneladas de pergaminos y cientos de aviones de papel se arremolinaban en el ambiente.

Cuando llegó frente al mago de seguridad y entregó su varita para revisión, éste no pudo evitar observar detenidamente a la chica después de leer en su identificación "Hermione Granger". La existencia de esos tres jóvenes magos no había pasado inadvertida aún con los años posteriores.

-Me atrevería a decir que usted viene con el señor Potter, ¿no es así? –sugirió el hombre, con un dejo de éxtasis en los ojos y la voz.

-Así es. –respondió ella con una amable sonrisa.

-Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. –le indicó el mago. Y cuando ella se disponía pasar él agregó un "Gracias" emocionado.

Hermione avanzó por el vestíbulo y tomó un ascensor al mismo tiempo que un grupo de aproximadamente doce personas. Esperó a bajar a la segunda planta, en la que la misma voz femenina de la cabina telefónica le anunció: "Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot."

Salió al abrirse la reja dorada del elevador y justo al doblar la esquina encontró unas gruesas puertas de roble que flanqueaban el Cuartel General de Aurores. Al final de ese mismo pasillo encontró lo que estaba buscando. En letras doradas sobre la superficie de una lujosa puerta se leía:

_Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_

_Harry James Potter_

_Jefe_

-Hola. –saludó ella al abrir la puerta.

Era una oficina elegante, con ventanales largos y cortinas pesadas, un escritorio grande al centro sobre una alfombra verde.

Encontró a un Harry de aspecto desmejorado, con los ojos surcados de una sombra oscura, que estaba sentado y enfrascado en la redacción de un pergamino que parecía oficial. Levantó la mirada sorprendido y sonrió ampliamente. Rápidamente se puso de pie y de dio un largo y afectuoso abrazo a su amiga, que había cerrado la puerta tras ella.

-Discúlpame que no haya ido a verte. –pidió él. –Pero es que…

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó ella con preocupación.

Harry sonrió, pero fue una de esas sonrisas que quieren decir lo contrario. Que a través de los ojos gritan desesperadas tristeza.

-¿Viniste a ver a Ron? –preguntó Harry sin pensar, al desviar la mirada e invitándola a sentarse en una de las sillas que hizo aparecer frente a su escritorio.

A Hermione esa pregunta la desconcertó. En primer lugar, porque no sabía que a Ron podría encontrarlo en el Ministerio; en segundo, porque jamás creyó de recibir de Harry una manifestación tan directa del pasado. Ése era papel de ella.

-No… -titubeó tratando de recuperarse de la impresión. – En realidad vengo a hablar contigo.

-Hermione…

-No vengo a hablar de Ginny, en principio. –aclaró ella. –Necesito hablar contigo sobre trabajo.

-¿En qué puedo servirte? –preguntó Harry, adoptando su actitud de "hombre de trabajo" y sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

- Necesito de tu ayuda.

Harry la invitó a seguir con un gesto.

-Dejé mi trabajo en Australia sin darme el tiempo de tener uno nuevo asegurado aquí. Y aunque creo que tengo la capacidad y la experiencia para ofrecer mis habilidades y que sean aprovechadas en casi cualquier sitio que yo elija, –Harry sonrió, su amiga apenas había cambiado en ese aspecto. – no cuento con el tiempo necesario para empeñarme en la búsqueda de un trabajo que satisfaga todas mis ambiciones.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? –preguntó Harry intrigado, aunque ya había sacado su varita para atraer un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma hacia sí.

-Motivos personales. –respondió Hermione mecánicamente. Ya se había acostumbrado a dar esa difusa explicación a toda persona que le preguntara sobre sus planes; aunque Harry no había esperado nunca recibir esas palabras de aquella muchacha.

-Pero, -replicó, imaginándose que su amiga tendría necesidades económicas urgentes. –Si lo que necesitas es…

-Harry, -lo interrumpió ella y posó una mano sobre la de su amigo. –Realmente te necesito en esta.- Aquello bastó para silenciarlo y le sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Escribiré a todos los jefes de departamento recomendándote y solicitando tu incorporación. ¿Me puedes contar un poco de tu experiencia allá? Necesito mencionar tus áreas de interés.

* * *

-Muchas gracias. –dijo la chica, un poco más tranquila habiendo terminado Harry de enviar todas las copias de su redacción.

-Me alegra poder ayudarte.

Hermione bajó por un pequeño instante la cabeza, para después hablar en un tono diferente, sin exigencia ni seriedad, mucho más dulce: -Harry. Ayer estuve con Ginny, fui a su casa, Ron me escribió para decirme lo que pasó…

-Es bueno que Ron y tú se comuniquen. –juzgó Harry con algo de dureza, en una especie de acción en represalia.

-Quiero que sepas que independientemente de lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, los dos son mis amigos y te aprecio– continuó ella ignorando su comentario previo.

Esa manifestación de imparcialidad ofrecida por Hermione desarmó a Harry. Había pasado toda la noche sin pegar un ojo y ciertamente necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Sé que Ginny te habrá dicho su versión de las cosas, y que probablemente pienses que soy el peor de…

-Tú la conoces, Harry, y sabes que ella sería incapaz de poner a nadie en tu contra, ni de acusarte sin justificarte, y que a pesar de su pesar no puede dejar de ser objetiva y ver las dos caras de la moneda.

-Igual que es incapaz de romper un compromiso de matrimonio, ¿no?- Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos y soltó un gruñido en un gesto de desesperación. –Quisiera no pensar nada, no decir nada, no sentir nada. Porque no sé qué pensar, ni qué decir… ni cómo debo sentirme. Sólo pienso una y otra vez que los motivos que ella tiene no son suficientes para tomar una decisión así, y quisiera decirle y decirme que es un error no estar juntos. Pero luego recuerdo su cara, sus lágrimas, su sufrimiento… y me detesto, y luego siento que tiene razón.

Hermione lo miraba con tristeza. Era difícil ver al más grande sus amigos sumido en semejante amargura. Y no poder decir nada sin temor de traicionar a la otra.

-Es que sencillamente no puedo creer que hayamos terminado. –se lamentó Harry, y levantó la mirada para encontrar la de su amiga.

-Tienes que volver a hablar con ella Harry. Las cosas siempre son mejores por la mañana.

El muchacho sonrió poco convencido.

-¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar?

Hermione guardó silencio. No sabía qué responder. Las dos veces que se había encontrado en una situación semejante, había tomado exactamente la misma decisión que Ginny, y no había vuelta atrás.

-Quisiera que fuera suficiente. Que el que nos amemos sea suficiente. Porque de verdad la amo.

Después de cerrar la puerta exhaló con alivio y se recargó de espaldas. Durante toda la entrevista se había sentido extraña y tensa, hubo incluso un instante en el que creyó que quizá debía decirle la verdad a Harry; pero no lo hizo. No podía.

-¿Hermione?

Ron, que salía del Cuartel General de Aurores en dirección a la oficina de Harry, se acercaba hacia ella con paso inseguro.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó preocupado.

-Hola Ron, sí, sí estoy bien, ¿por qué lo dices? –dijo ella alejándose rápidamente de la puerta.

Ron quiso responder "porque te conozco", pero se abstuvo. Aquello ya no era verdad.

-Nada más… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a hablar con Harry. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Te dijo algo sobre Ginny?, ¿cómo está él? –se apresuró Ron a preguntar.

-¿No has hablado tú con él todavía?

-No…

-¿Y con Ginny?

-Tampoco…

-Me lo imaginaba; pero, no me has respondido, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Trabajo aquí.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, bueno, también le ayudo a George con Sortilegios Weasley.

-Impresionante. –sonrió ella. -¿Y en qué trabajas aquí?

Ron enrojeció con la pregunta, se pausó un instante y al final respondió –"Soy Auror" –como desafiante.

-¿De verdad? –soltó Hermione con sorpresa. –Me da mucho gusto Ron, te felicito de verdad.

-Gracias. –dijo él, sintiendo que sus brazos flotaban incómodos a sus lados.

-Bueno… me ha dado mucho gusto verte Ron, ya me tengo que ir.

-Si, bueno… Que te vaya muy bien Hermione.

La chica pasó a su lado por el pasillo evitando a toda costa el más mínimo contacto, pero justo antes de doblar la esquina la voz ronca de Ron la detuvo:

-¡Hermione!

-¿Si? – ella se volteó hacia él lentamente.

-¿Eres feliz?

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, aquella pregunta la había apuñalado en el centro del pecho.

-Sí, Ron. Sí lo soy. –mintió.

* * *

-Ginny, supe que ayer te reportaste enferma. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Adam desde la pared que separaba sus cubículos.

-Si Adam, ya me siento mucho mejor, muchas gracias por preguntar.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurrió? –preguntó el joven dando un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraba ella sentada

-Nada grave, no te preocupes –aseguró la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, que no se vuelva a repetir eh, que te extrañamos en la oficina.

Adam salió de su cubículo al tiempo que ella suspiraba con alivio. Había estado temiendo que, para variar, su compañero le preguntara por los planes de boda.

En ese momento apareció en su chimenea de escritorio el manuscrito de la encargada de la Red Flu que le informaba de una llamada entrante. Pronunció "Atender" y tomó un poco de polvos para arrojarlos sobre las letras. De entre los luminosos fuegos verdes apareció el rostro de Luna Lovegood.

-¡Hola! –saludó Luna jubilosa.

-Hola –respondió Ginny con tono forzado.

Y se quedaron en silencio durante algunos segundos que no inmutaron en lo absoluto a su peculiar amiga.

-Luna… tú me llamaste. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Ah sí! -dijo ella con voz soñadora. – Quería saber si seguía en pie lo de hoy en la tarde, o no sé si era ayer por la mañana… ¡O a lo mejor no eras tú!

-¿Qué íbamos a hacer hoy en la tarde?

-Creo que quedé de ayudarte a escoger las flores para la ceremonia. –sugirió su amiga, y dio en el blanco.

Ginny se quedó en silencio otros instantes.

-Te toca hablar… -le recordó Luna.

-Luna… creo que no podré hoy en la tarde.

-¡Sabía que había sido ayer por la mañana!

-No, no, Luna. Sí iba a ser hoy, sólo que… no es un buen momento.

-Estás sufriendo, ¿verdad?

-Si… -confesó Ginny, que ya estaba acostumbrada a los desafortunados aciertos y a la inusitada tranquilidad de su rubia amiga para decir dolorosas verdades.

-Bueno, iré a acompañarte hoy por la tarde. Si quieres podremos hablar sobre lo que sientes. –decidió Luna. –Llevaré panqués de oruga.

-Está bien. Te lo agradezco mucho. También le pediré a Hermione que vaya.

-De acuerdo, entonces también llevaré sopa.

Y sin despedirse desapareció de la mini chimenea.

-Ginny, -Adam se asomó de nuevo –están esperando tu crónica en Edición. Sale en El Profeta de mañana.

-Ya va, ya va.

Nada mejor que mantenerse ocupada para que el corazón no empiece con dolores ociosos.

* * *

-Ron, ¿puedes entrar un momento? –dijo Harry desde detrás de él, al pie de su oficina. El pelirrojo, que se había quedado observando el sitio en que la muchacha había estado segundos antes, se sobresaltó.

-Iba a tu oficina.

-Te topaste con Hermione.

-Sí.

-No fue una pregunta, basta sólo ver tu cara.

Ron le dirigió una mirada de enfado y lo siguió.

-Toma asiento.

-Ya está cerrada la puerta, basta con tu formalismo, por favor. ¿Se puede saber a qué vino Hermione?

-Vino a solicitar empleo. –dijo Harry con calma mientras se sentada al frente de su escritorio y señalaba el sillón del frente para su amigo.

-¿Empleo? –preguntó Ron desconcertado.

-Así es. Hermione Granger quiere trabajar en el Ministerio.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que haría todo lo posible. –Harry se pausó un momento pero después aseguró: -La voy a ayudar. Lo que aún no sé muy bien es cómo.

Ron guardó silencio, por lo que Harry continuó:

-Necesito saber si el que Hermione trabaje aquí te incomoda de alguna forma.

La reacción fue inmediata. Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas, frunció el ceño con enfado y levantó la voz: -¡Vamos Harry! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no fue eso?

-Es una pregunta sencilla y franca, no tienes por qué ponerte así.

-Es que ya estoy cansado de que todo mundo me trate como si me fuera a romper en cualquier momento, ¡como si de pronto fuera a aventarme a un barranco! ¡Fue hace cuatro años, caray!

-Entonces no te molesta.

-¿Qué trabaje en el departamento?, ¿aquí contigo?, ¿dónde?

Harry sonrió y Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No, no aquí, ni en el departamento. Estoy pensando en otra área dentro del Ministerio donde pudiera ayudarnos mucho. –tomó aire y continuó, ya en otro tono completamente diferente, ése que se adquiere al hacer confidencias, al hablar de preocupación: -Nuestras sospechas tienen fundamento, Ron. El sábado recibí una visita. Me amenazaron. Quieren que retire la propuesta de ley.

-¡Malditos! –soltó Ron de pronto y golpeó el escritorio con el puño. -¡Malditos corruptos! –se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a dar pasos vagos mientras pensaba. -¡Por eso tenías la cara golpeada ayer!

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor? Que estoy seguro que son personas con las que me topo todos los días en los elevadores o en los pasillos. Que son tan viles que prefieren controlarlo todo a su manera, todo por debajo del agua, mientras que aquí aparentan ser verdaderos policías de la justicia.

-¿Estás hablando de quien creo que estás hablando?

-¡No tengo ni idea de quién esté detrás de todo esto! Y no quiero sospechar de nadie, pero sospecho de todos, ¡me da asco este lugar!

-Lo que tenemos que hacer es…

-La verdad es que no sé si debamos continuar con esto. –lo interrumpió Harry.

Ron volteó aún con más rapidez y lo miró desconcertado.

-Pero, ¿qué dices? ¿Echarnos para atrás? ¡Estás loco! Tenemos que llevar esto hasta las últimas consecuencias. No te quiero aventar un sermón ideológico porque tú mismo has sido el que lo ha puesto por escrito pero…

-¡Ya no sé cómo hacer esto, Ron! –replicó Harry exasperado.

-¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¡Eres Auror, Harry! ¡Eres Jefe de Seguridad Mágica!

-¡Pues entonces quizá no sea yo el más indicado!

-¿Con qué te amenazaron? –preguntó Ron con una mezcla que variaba entre el desconcierto y la frustración.

-Con tu hermana.


End file.
